Work in Progress
by KennedyDreyar
Summary: After the death of Irene Adler, Sherlock finds himself attracted to someone he really shouldn't be into. First time in the Sherlock Fanfics, hope you guys like. Sherlock/OC
1. Chapter 1

To Sherlock Holmes there was only one woman who had caught his attention. Said women was now dead and being buried somewhere in her hometown as far as he knew.

Irene Adler had really given him a run for his money. She had always sent him a text on his birthday, however this year he had not received the tiny moan that came along with her text. Instead, in came Mycroft along with John holding what appeared to be an obituary from a newspaper from some godforsaken small city in the north of England, where she assumedly was from.

"Sherlock, she's dead. Oh yes, and happy birthday, little brother," said Mycroft exiting the room.

Sherlock knew that already, of course. They had come to the agreement that if she were ever not to text during his birthday, it was probably because she was dead. John looked awfully uncomfortable, as he fiddled with his hands and looked everywhere but at him.

"You don't have to stay, John. I'm fine."

"I actually came here to ask you to help me interview some nannies for Rosie, but I feel like that can wait now."

"Oh no," Sherlock said, standing up, "Making women uncomfortable and trying to decide whether they're worthy of my godchild is just the thing for me at the moment. Now let's go, where are you meeting with them?"

"At the shoppe next door."

"Naturally, you always lack imagination."

* * *

After hours of interviewing mediocre girls with no charisma or intellect, as Sherlocked had so kindly told them, they retired to John's flat, which was right next to Mrs. Hudson and right under Sherlock's, where a small cake awaited them to celebrate Sherlock's birthday.

"I don't want cake," said the detective while sticking his finger in the frosting, and proceeding to lick.

"Well too bad dearie, because Rosie and I worked on it all afternoon, didn't we sweetheart?"

"Yes, eat it Uncle Sherlly," said the 4 year old girl, "Pleaseeee."

"Fine, just because I do find you charmingly adorable, Rosamund," he said smiling genuinely, "Aren't you all supposed to sing 'happy birthday' to me?"

"Don't be ridiculous, you hate it when we do that," said John, "now blow out your candles and make a wish."

As Sherlock blew out his candles there was a knock on the door.

* * *

 **A/N: Hi guyssss I'm trying something new for funsies!**


	2. Chapter 2

Evelyn Ross had not expected it to be this easy. She had come to London looking for something and that something just happened to land easily in her lap, or well more as the opportunity to get closer to who she needed to be close to at the moment.

It had all started when in her second week in London she became unlikely friends with Dr. Molly Hooper, who had seen her performance of "never can say goodbye" at the pub she was currently working in.

"Excuse me," she was stopped on her way out by a pretty redhead, "that was an amazing performance, and you're unbelievably beautiful while singing it."

"Oh, thank you, you know not a lot of people come up to me to say stuff like that, apparently the fact that I'm american intimidates most british guys," Eve said laughing while the redhead cracked a smile.

"i'm sorry if this is too forward but would you like to join my boyfriend and I for a drink? On us, of course."

"Sure, uh I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name?"

"It's Molly, Molly Hooper."

"Nice to meet you Molly, I'm Eve."

* * *

Weeks passed and she became great friends with the doctor from the morgue. They confided in each other and when Eve said she wanted to find another job to go back to school, Molly came up with a solution.

"I have a friend, who's looking for a nanny for his four year old daughter. She's adorable and super cute and she's my goddaughter," said Molly enthusiastically while they were walking to the flat of said friend.

"Are you sure they'll let a bartender/lounge singer babysit their daughter?"

"Of course, I'm recommending you, he had interviews all day and I bet they went horribly if he asked his best friend for help, which he probably did, so now they won't really have a choice," said the redhead, "Besides, you're a pretty, petite blonde who isn't intimidating and have training with children since you worked at a daycare back in the States, and trust me you're smart enough to hold your own agains- hold on, my cell is ringing."

They stopped for a second while Molly answered the call and then she looked at her friend, "I'm sorry E, could you go on ahead without me, Tom wants me to have dinner with him and his parents at this ridiculously expensive restaurant and I have to go and get ready."

"That's fine just tell me how to get there and we're good," said the blonde smiling at her friend.

"Oh, it's just up ahead, 221B Baker Street."

* * *

She knocked on the door but it was already kind of late so she assumed they were gone. How she managed to get lost for 30 minutes was still a mystery to her, but she finally made it to her destination.

She hoped whoever opened the door didn't see the resemblance between her and-

Her thoughts were cut short by a tall man opening the door.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Dr. Watson, are you him?" She acted like she didn't know who this man was.

"Why, yes, how can I help you Miss….?"

"Ross, Evelyn Ross. Well I'm here for the babysitting job? My friend Molly told me you were looking for someone to take care of you daughter, and here's my resume and a list of references and also a list of my certificates."

"I do believe you're a bit late Miss Ross, Molly called almost 40 minutes ago from the station and it is 10 minute walk from there to here, do pray tell me what held you up for 30 minutes?"

"I got lost. I'm not really good with directions and I'm fairly new to the city, I moved here just a couple of months ago and-"

"Sherlock, who's at the door?" said a short man who Eve knew was John Watson.

"I assume you're Dr. Watson?" Eve asked raising an eyebrow at the tall man.

"Oh yes that's me, hold on for a second," he then turned to Sherlock "where you pretending to be me again so you could be mean to another girl?"

"No, I was pretending to be you to interview here without you looking like you're going to have a heart attack when I was practical questions."

"I'm so sorry do come in, Miss…?"

"Her name is Evelyn Ross, she is from the United States, barely recently moved here, she was previously engaged to a man who probably repeatedly cheated on her but she turned a blind eye because she did love him, however his last affair was what it took to get her to pack up and move to another continent where she knew no one and had nothing. Did I get anything wrong Miss Ross?"

Evelyn looked at the man who had just revealed her whole life to a possible future employer and the father of his sister's daughter. She sighed, "I'm sorry to have wasted your time, have a good evening." She turned to walk away but was stopped by a hand on her arm.

"Please do come in and finish your interview," said John, "I'm very sorry about him, he's a high functioning sociopath with no charisma."

"Alright."

* * *

The interview went amazingly well, even with Sherlock's sporadic comments about her or what she wore. Finally, she got to meet Rosie who she would be babysitting for the foreseeable future.

"Do you live nearby?" asked John.

"Oh no, I'm currently renting a hotel room while I find somewhere to settle, it's near the bar i work at so it's not that bad of a commute," she said smiling at the little girl who had decided she wanted to play tea before bedtime. Eve took a seat on the floor next to the girl's white and pink table and started sipping her imaginary tea.

"You know, dear, I do have an extra flat in here, you could rent it out, if you'd like," said Mrs. Hudson smiling at the younger woman.

"Oh thank you so much but I don't think I can afford it,-"

"Nonsense, I will give you a discount and besides, it's a tiny studio you'll have a kitchen and a bathroom but just enough room for a telly and your bed."

"Really? Thank you so much, I will accept the discount just for a bit though, I don't like taking advantage of good people, and besides as soon as I get my degree here I can probably find a higher paying job than singing and bartending," the blond smile.

"And what exactly is your degree on?" asked the skeptical Sherlock, who knew this girl was more than what meets the eye.

"I have a MBA in business administration and I was working on an MSC when I decided to uproot my life due to my cheating fiance, Mr. Holmes, would you also like the long list of people he cheated on me with?" she asked sarcastically, glaring at him.

Sherlock was about to retort to that when he was interrupted by John walking in with Rosie in her pajamas, "Will you put me to bed Eve?"

"Why those are the cutest pajamas I have seen lately! Do they come in my size Rosie?"

"No, silly you're too big for them!" the toddler giggled. Eve feigned being hurt and John and Mrs. Hudson smiled at the interaction, while Sherlock just rolled his eyes.

"Now come on, it's time for bed, Rosie, what does your daddy usually do to get you to sleep?"

"Oh, I usually read her a story or something from my blog," John answered.

"Your blog?"

"It's a bit of a mystery story blog, she loves those kinds," John smiled trying to elaborate but when he was about to say more he was interrupted by Rosie asking, "You said you were a singer, would you sing for me?"

"I'd be glad to, little one."

* * *

While Eve sang to Rosie, Sherlock was livid, "You are going to let a complete stranger take care of Rosie?" He then looked at Mrs. Hudson, "and you, inviting her to live with us like she is some stray you picked up from the street?"

"And she can't even sing that well!"

"Well that one did hurt my feelings, Mr. Holmes." Eve said stepping into the room.

"Ignore him, Miss Ross, he's just a sourpuss when it comes to change," said Mrs. Hudson.

"If it's a problem, me living here, I won't, don't worry, I can commute, there's nothing to worry about."

"Great," said Sherlock, but when he was about to continue he was interrupted by Eve, "However, because I have lived the last 10 years of my life listening to a guy tell me how to live my life, and yes I'm talking about the ex-fiance, Mr. Holmes, I think I've grown sick of a guy dictating my every move so, I'd like to propose a little wager."

"I love wagers, I always win," Sherlock said assuringly.

"Really, Evelyn you don't have to listen to him, and he does always win," John said.

"Thank you for the warning, John but I am going to win this one and I will do it so well that Mr. Holmes will have to beg me on his knees to forgive him," she smirked over at the detective, "So what do you say Mr. Holmes?"

"The fact that you believe you'll win is absolutely adorable but I always win, Miss Ross so yeah bring it."

"Alright, here's the wager."


End file.
